


Home Away From Home

by Arcana_Fool



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcana_Fool/pseuds/Arcana_Fool
Summary: Poem for Haru Week Day 1





	Home Away From Home

She dwells in her comfortable haven,  
A place where few choose to go,  
Of cultivating, she is a maven,  
And her hands have helped many grow.

There is a gleam in her eyes,  
As she watches them sprout,  
From the beds where they lie,  
Into little ones so stout.

She gently picks the ripe and grown,  
Handling them with utmost care,  
After the love she’s happily shown,  
She’s expectant of how they’ll fare.

In her hand rests a thermos,  
Containing liquid delight,  
Artfully crafted by a Boss,  
Who hides his tenderness from sight.

The zephyr is gentle against her cheek,  
While in the sky, birds freely roam.  
She cracks a smile so tender and meek,  
As she relishes her home away from home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here's my submission for Haru week Day 1 (Garden/Coffee). I've never participated in one of these before so I'm pretty excited to do so. Special thanks to my Discord family for the encouragement to write. I love you guys. Any and all feedback is appreciated, so do let me know what you loved about the work, as well as what I can do better. Thanks for reading!


End file.
